Johann Fennhoff (Earth-616)
; ally of Moonstone, Grand Director; member of the ; Red Skull | Relatives = Anna Fennhoff (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; formerly Derby, Connecticut | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 6" | Weight = 321 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Austrian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Psychiatrist, criminal mastermind | Education = Ph.D in Psychology | Origin = Johann Fennhoff came to the United States at an unrevealed time. | PlaceOfBirth = Vienna, Austria | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Captain America #107 | Death = Thunderbolts Vol 2 28 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Johann Fennhoff was brilliant psychiatrist and manipulator from Vienna, Austria. But due his skill his arrogance overcame him, stating that he was so brilliant that he was "Master of Men's Minds". He used his skill of psychological manipulation to force his enemies into positions in which the would kill themselves. He later took up the Doctor Faustus. Treating Captain America When Captain America started having nightmares about the war he decided to call his newly hired psychiatrist Dr. Faustus. Upon hearing about the dream Dr. Faustus told Steve to come to his office that afternoon. Dr. Faustus was not who he seemed, as it was revealed that he planned to drive Captain America insane. To this end, he has had his minion Ferret posing as a bellhop to slip him drugs that cause him to have his horrible nightmares. This time, he hands him an extra-potent batch of pills, that Dr. Faustus informed would finally push Captain America over the edge. After more hallucinations about the Red Skill fled the scene, more determined to see Dr. Faustus than ever unaware that these are just two minions of Faustus wearing life-like masks in order to further push Cap to the point of insanity. At his session, Steve is asked to lay down on Dr. Faustus's couch and close his eyes and talk about the things he sAW. However when he opened his eyes again he appeared to be in a Nazi dungeon and is being grappled by a number of Nazi soldiers. One Nazi came up to him with his gun and begins to shoot Cap point blank in the face. This is apparently another hallucination and when reality snapped back it is merely Dr. Faustus shining a penlight into his eyes. Dr. Faustus concluded that Cap is a very sick man and told him to return to his hotel room and rest and that he will be sending new medication to him to deal with the dreams. When Cap left, a wall flipped around in Dr. Faustus' office revealing the Nazi dungeon set and another group of loyal followers, whom he commends for their exemplary work in driving Captain America to the brink. That night, Cap finds sleep hard to come by and when he looked in the mirror he's horrified to find that he haD aged rapidly into an elderly man. Even shocked Bucky appeared back from the dead and told him that they have to stop some enemy agents. Despite Cap's protest that he is too old to fight, Bucky convinced him to ride a motorcycle to the enemies' location. This of course was yet another ruse prepared by Dr. Faustus and at that very moment he and his men are putting the final touches on a replica of the drone-plane hangar on the day when Bucky died during World War II. When Cap arrived, history seemingly repeated itself again leaving Dr. Faustus to believe that Captain America has finally been shattered. However, when he and his minions go to inspect their work, Cap suddenly jumped to his feat and fights off all of Dr. Faustus' minions with ease. Peeling off a mask that made him look old, Captain America told Dr. Faustus that he saw through his plan and pretended to take the medication. Dr. Faustus then challenged Cap to one-on-one fist fight. Captain America is more than happy to oblige and knocks down Dr. Faustus with a single punch. Dr. Faustus was later treated an amnesiac Peggy Carter. He captured her niece Sharon Carter and her parents in an attempt to destroy Captain America. Dr. Faustus along with Dr. Karla Sofen purchased a stolen weapons from Stark International. Dr. Faustus provided a slide show for his underlings on a private jet detailing his plan to take financial control over all of Manhattan. But unluckily for him Captain America was also on the plane undercover taking out most of the goons with ease. Two of Dr. Faustus' bodyguards kept Cap at bay with two hand-held sonic depressors. One blast from such a weapon could paralyse an individual, shutting down their mental faculties in the process. Dr. Faustus planned to use the device to hold Manhattan hostage. As the plane arrived in New York, Cap managed to shake off the guns' effects and attacked Dr. Faustus. One of the other criminals tried to shoot Captain America, but the bullet misses instead striking the window. The plane immediately began to decompress and Dr. Faustus flew out the window, seemingly to his death. Cap landed the plane, and police waiting at John F. Kennedy International Airport to arrest Dr. Faustus' men. Controlling Spider-Man Spider-Man interrupted one of Dr. Faustus's criminal schemes. However, Dr.Faustus uses his hypnotic and hallucinogenic gasses to make Spider-Man believe that he's being attacked by a group of his old foes. Dr.Faustus makes the illusions disappear, and Spider-Man's exposure to the gas makes him mailable to Dr. Faustus's will. Spider-Man's talents were used to help Dr.Faustus break into a secret lab and get past the defences. Getting past the defences Spider-Man learned that Dr.Faustus intended to inject a hallucinogenic drug into the flu vaccine and make everyone in the city his slaves. Being in the sterile environment where the vaccine is being stored and being under the air circulator, Spider-Man managed to shake off the effects of the hypnosis. Spider-Man then makes short work of Dr. Faustus and his men and then sets off the alarm, leaving Dr. Faustus and his men to be collected by the police. National Force Dr. Faustus was revealed to be the creator of the neo-Nazi group National Force. He brainwashed the Captain America for the 1950's William Burnside, and turned him into the the Grand Director to lead the group. He also brainwashed S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Sharon Carter convincing her to commit suicide, but she luckily survived. Dr. Faustus also temporarily brainwashed Captain America but was freed with the help of Daredevil. Dr. Faustus legs were injured by falling gas canisters during the fight. Everyman Dr. Faustus later conditioned Everyman aka Zeitgeist to be become one of his operative. He used his Absorbascann to draw in psychic power from other people in an attempt to mentally defeat Mr. Fantastic and prove his worth to the Secret Empire. Everyman subsequently battled Spider-Man and Mr. Fantastic, using a ray to temporarily deprive Mr. Fantastic of his intellect, but working together they are able to reverse the process. When Mr. Fantastic subsequently sought Everyman's backer, Dr. Faustus attempted to drive him to commit suicide by making him think that he had killed the Fantastic Four using Life-Model Decoy's, but Mr. Fantastic realized the truth and defeated Dr. Faustus's plan, causing the villain to have a psychological breakdown. Skull-House Dr. Faustus then allied with the Red Skull, and occupied the mansion known as Skull-House. Dr. Faustus attempted to coerce Captain America into committing suicide through the use of ghostly holograms. S.H.I.E.L.D. Dr. Faustus was believed to be dead, killed by Nomad (Jack Monroe). Dr. Faustus however was revealed to be alive working a S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrist, in the employ the Red Skull. Dr. Faustus manipulated Agent Carter, and claimed responsibility for Carter's increasing romantic attachment to Captain America. Dr. Faustus manipulated Sharon into assassinating Captain America. The Grand Director was also revealed to be alive in Dr. Faustus' care and recuperating. He was reconditioned and was was sent to battle James Barnes who had taken up the mantle of Captain America. The failure of this attack, and the increasing abuse from the Red Skull and Zola towards Dr. Faustus, caused him to withdraw from the project, but not before freeing Agent Carter and providing information about the Red Skull's plans to S.H.I.E.L.D. The Trial of Captain America Baron Helmut Zemo revealed to the word that the current Captain America is really Bucky Barnes, the former Russian assassin also known as the Winter Soldier. Black Widow and Falcon arrest Dr. Faustus, who agrees to testify in Bucky's trial in exchange for a presidential pardon. Steve Rogers threatens Dr. Faustus into accepting the official release of his role in thwarting the Red Skull's recent plans. Dr. Faustus provides testimony in the trial, he uses his skills to manipulate to prosecutor into attacking the judge to prove the power of mind control and manipulation. Thundebolts Dr. Faustus later return and battles the Thunderbolts. He later dies appears to die during their confrontation. | Powers = None. | Abilities = Johann has an MD with a Psychiatry specialty, is very charismatic, and knows how to manipulate most people. | Strength = Normal human male with moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Hologram projectors, hallucinogenic gas dispensers, and props of various designs. | Transportation = | Weapons = Relatives Anna Fennhoff (Earth-616) Anna was Johann's beloved mother . After they moved to Britain, she lived on, earning money to further his son's studies . | Notes = * Captain America had various flashbacks from the battle with Dr. Faustus throughout his career. * Dr. Faustus is referenced in the Captain America Annual Top Ten Villains. * Dr. Faustus stories are reprinted in the Essential Series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Captain America Villains Category:Humans Category:Psychologists Category:Falcon Villains